


Positively Shocked

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Gen, Pregnancy, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: When Victoria finds out she's pregnant there's only one person she needs - her big brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Victoria let out a sigh as she perched on the edge of the bath and waited. Her eyes strayed to her phone and she quickly unlocked it to check the time, anxious fingers drumming on her thigh as she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

She'd been feeling off for a few days now, not hungry, barely sleeping and yet always feeling tired. Beads of sweat lined her forehead and the woman rubbed her palms on her jeans to try and rid herself of their clammy feel.

She checked the time on her phone once, twice, three more times before running a shaking hand through her hair and letting out a breath she didn't even realise she'd been holding.

As the seconds dragged on, Victoria leant her head back against the bathroom wall and closed her eyes, screwing them shut so tightly that she could see spots dancing behind her eyelids. She pictured Adam at the scrapyard working, although come to think of it he would probably be mucking around with Aaron, the corners of her mouth tilted upwards at the thought and she pulled in her lower lip, gnawing at it with her teeth.

Eventually she sat back up and reached for her phone, it was time. Glancing around the room as if someone was there spying on her, Victoria hesitantly picked up the small white stick from the sink and stared at it.

Her eyes clouded over, her fingers trembled and she felt a swarm of butterflies rampage around her stomach.

_PREGNANT_

Tears slid down the woman's cheeks and she tried to blink them away, clutching the stick so tightly the pads of her fingers ached.

After a few more moments she dropped the pregnancy test in the bin and splashed some cold water on her face, dabbing it dry with the towel she returned to her phone and scrolled through the contacts, hovering over Adam's number.

Her stomach churned, after everything he'd been through would he even want a baby? The thought of him being anything other than excited was enough to make Victoria lock her phone and rush from the house, not even stopping to pick up a jacket on her way out.

* * *

 

Robert was pacing the back room of the Woolpack, mobile glued to his ear and his forehead pinched into a frown. He shuffled some papers on the table with one hand, tapping with his finger as he argued with whatever client was on the other end of the line.

"The numbers don't lie Mr Donovan" he rolled his eyes as he spoke "Something's got to give, we're losing business."

He opened his mouth to cut off his client who was evidently mid-rant, when the door flew open and Victoria appeared in tears. Robert had jumped as his sister entered, but now he was staring at her with a look of both worry and concern.

"I'll call you back" he said shortly down the phone, promptly hanging up and pocketing his mobile "Vic? What's wrong?" he questioned.

The woman couldn't answer, instead she tumbled into his arms in a sobbing heap, and it was all Robert could do to rub her back and pepper her head with kisses until she had calmed down.

Once she was breathing more steadily Robert directed her to the sofa where the pair sank down onto the cushions and he waited for her to talk.

"Rob I'm so scared" Victoria gulped as she jostled her knee up and down anxiously.

"Why? What's happened? Did Adam do something?" Robert's fists clenched instinctively at the thought of the Barton lad harming his little sister.  
"No, no he doesn't even know" Victoria was shaking her head, her face now buried in her hands.

Robert frowned "Doesn't know what? That you're upset? I'll give him a call hang on." As the blonde made to stand up, he was shocked when his sister grabbed his arm to stop him from moving.

"Don't call him" she pleaded "Just don't, not yet...I need time"  
"Time for what Vic?" Robert pushed, glancing down to where her fingers were clutching desperately to his hand.

She slowly lifted her head until their eyes met, her watery brown ones fixed on his concerned green ones.

"I'm pregnant Robert" she whispered, quickly directing her gaze to the floor as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

"Pregnant?" her brother repeated, shocked "You're...you're pregnant?"  
"I found out just now, and then I came here" the woman shrugged.

Robert paused "Why would you not want Adam to know?" he asked, dazed.

"Because what if he doesn't want a baby?! He's just lost Holly and now James, it's too much in one go! It'll scare him away!" She was breathing heavily, her eyes wild as her fingers scrabbled at Robert's jacket, panic rising in her chest.

He swiftly pulled her into his arms, resting his chin atop his head as he soothed her.

"Listen to me, Vic, listen" he shook her gently "Adam loves you, you know he does, it's okay to be scared but you shouldn't try and predict his reaction." he reasoned

Victoria bowed her head "I just don't want to be on my own" she murmured.

Robert tilted her chin up to look at him "You will never,  _ever_ , be on your own" he promised "You're my baby sister and I'll always look out for you."

The woman nodded, releasing a breath as she let her body relax against the cushions.

Satisfied that his sister was sufficiently calm Robert stood up "I'll make us a brew" he offered, heading to the kitchen shaking his head  _'I'm gonna be an uncle'_ he thought to himself, unable to hide the small smile on his face.

* * *

 

"I can't believe you're pregnant" Robert said for what must have been the 5th time at least.

"So you've said" Victoria replied dryly, taking a sip from her mug, wriggling her fingers so the warmth of the drink reached more of her hands.

Robert placed his own cup on the table and turned to her, his face now more serious.

"You know you need to tell him?"

Victoria nodded, staring at the soft ripples in her tea caused by her shaking hands "I know" she murmured.

"Has he ever made you think that kids weren't an option?" Robert pressed, raising an eyebrow  
"We haven't really talked about it, I guess I thought one day, maybe, I just feel like the timing is bad."

Robert reached out and squeezed her thigh "Or maybe the timing is perfect? I mean, after the people Adam's lost, surely the fact he's gonna become a Dad would fill some of the void left behind?"

Victoria tilted her head as if considering "Maybe I could talk to Moira?" she muttered, mostly to herself.

Robert smiled at her softly, not used to the shy side of his sister that was so rarely shown.

"Adam won't thank you if he's the last to know, and if you tell Moira, soon the whole village will know"  
"She's not a gossip, not like she's Pearl" Victoria snorted  
"No but she's the soon to be grandmother, you think she's gonna keep that quiet?"

Victoria started as he phone began to ring in her pocket, she set her mug down and pulled it out, wincing as Adam's name flashed across the screen.

"What do I do?" she blurted  
"Err answer it?" Robert laughed "Tell him you need to talk"

Victoria's thumb hovered abover the answer button, before it darted over to the end call button and the room was plunged into silence.

"Or don't"

The woman shot her brother a look so fierce he raised his hands in surrender "Okay your call, just trying to help" he smirked.

His sister let out a groan and threw her head back against the cushions with a thud "What do I do Rob?"

He patted her knee "Talk to your husband, and be excited Vic, you're gonna be a Mum" he beamed at her proudly, his smile so infectious she couldn't help but grin back.

"Me, a Mum" she laughed "Hard to believe really"  
"I don't think so" Robert told her quietly, scooping a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The tender moment between the two sent Victoria straight into Robert's arms, melting into the protective embrace of her older brother who placed another kiss to the top of her head just as Aaron barged in.

"Well when I have fears of walking in on you with a woman I didn't expect that woman to be your sister" he quipped, folding his arms.

Robert rolled his eyes though Victoria noticed the way he lit up when Aaron walked in.

"I'll leave you to it" she chuckled, getting to her feet.

Aaron moved from the doorway, heading to the kitchen to make himself a drink.

"Adam was trying to track you down earlier" he called over his shoulder "He's waiting at home for you"

Victoria paled and Robert held her arms to keep her steady, looking her in the eye "It's going to be okay" he assured her "You know where I am if you need me"

The woman nodded, shooting him a weak smile as she rushed out the door.

Robert turned to Aaron who was clutching a glass of orange juice and frowning at him "What was all that about?" he questioned.

The blonde shook his head, a small smile on his lips as he glanced back to the door Victoria had just left through "She's not my little sister anymore" he whispered.

* * *

 

That evening Robert, Aaron and Liv were settled on the sofa watching a film when the back room door burst open and Adam stood in the doorway with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Adam?" Aaron frowned, getting to his feet "Mate what's wrong?"

Robert shuffled to the edge of the sofa, perching there as he studied his brother-in-law who was still stood in stunned silence. After a while he tapped Liv on the shoulder "Why don't you head upstairs 'ey?" he suggested.

The girl opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when Adam suddenly grabbed Aaron in a hug so tight her brother was gasping for air.

"Good idea" she muttered, glancing at the men once more before disappearing from the room.

Aaron had finally escaped Adam's grip and was holding his friend at arm's length "What's wrong?" he demanded "Is it Vic? Your Mum? Adam!"

"I'm gonna be a Dad mate!" the man blurted out finally, wiping the tears from his cheeks as his mouth stretched into an even wider smile.

"What?" Aaron felt relief wash over him, realising that his friend's tears were of happiness "No way! Congratulations!"

Robert smiled to himself, never feeling as proud of his sister as he did in that moment.

Adam ran a hand through his hair as Aaron scrambled around putting the kettle on.

"I couldn't believe it, I thought she was joking, but then she showed me the test and I knew she was telling the truth!"

Aaron and Robert shared an amused glance as the man burbled on excitedly, stopping every now and again to curse in disbelief.

"Would Uncle Robert like a brew?" Aaron asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

Adam turned to the blonde, calmer now "You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be" he tilted his head "You're not gonna beat me up for getting your sister pregnant are you?" it came out jokingly though Adam did feel a momentary surge of panic until there came a voice behind him.

"He already knew"

Victoria was stood in the doorway, now bundled up in a coat with a happy red glow on her cheeks.

"That's what was going on when I walked in earlier?" Aaron said, suddenly realising  
"He knew?" Adam repeated his wife's words.

She smiled at him apologetically "I panicked, I needed my big brother, but nobody else knew I promise" she flustered, trying to keep back the tears welling up in her eyes.

Robert watched the pair, holding his breath until Adam wrapped his arms round Victoria, grinning at Robert over the top of her head "I'm gonna be a Dad" he beamed, shaking his head as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm dead happy for you mate" Aaron looked close to tears himself as he pulled Robert into his side, the two watching the scene fondly as Adam held Victoria in his arms.

Eventually she pulled away and took his hand "Come on you, if this is your reaction I can't wait for your Mum's" she shook her head with a laugh  
"Ahh she's gonna lose it!" Adam exclaimed, almost jumping up and down in excitement "And Diane of course" he reminded his wife.

Robert couldn't help but laugh at that "Yeah Diane will want to throw you some sort of party and take you shopping for baby clothes right away."

"I don't care" Victoria sighed happily "I'm gonna be a Mummy!"

She let out a little squeal, scrunching up her nose as she quickly wiped any tearstains from her cheeks "Let's get off, God knows your Mum could do with some good news."

The couple said goodbye to Aaron and Robert, a few more hugs and tears were exhanged before the back room fell silent once more.

Aaron turned to his fiance and smirked "Uncle Robert"  
"Uncle Aaron" he shot back  
"You what?"  
"What? Did you not think that you'd get a cool title?"

Robert settled back on the sofa, holding out his arm for Aaron to snuggle up beside him.

"Well I'm not related to 'em am I?" he shrugged dropping into the empty space.

Robert snorted "Oh please we all know that you and Adam are practically brothers" he nudged Aaron "And if you haven't forgotten Mr Dingle me and you are engaged, my family is your family and vice versa."

There was a pause and Aaron tilted his head "Uncle Aaron" he smiled, trying it out "I could get used to that."  
"Good" Robert nodded "Because this-" he gestured between them "Is forever, right?"  
"Right" Aaron agreed "So which title do you prefer, Uncle or Fiance?" he teased.

Robert shot him a look and pretended to think, after a while he spoke.

"Think I'll hang out on a judgement on that one until I'm a husband...I reckon that will be my favourite title of all."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As some people requested more to this story I decided to continue a bit further!

"Can you balance a pint on there?" Liv questioned Victoria eagerly as the woman sat down at a table.  
"Err can't say I've tried" she laughed "But bring us an orange juice and we'll give that a go."

Liv beamed and shot off to the bar, dumping the glasses she'd been carrying.

"You barely touched any tables" Aaron told her with a frown, watching as his sister poured out some orange juice "Oy are you gonna pay for that?"  
"S'not for me!" the girl called over her shoulder, running the drink over to where Victoria had been joined by Adam.

The woman took the glass gratefully, letting out a sigh as she took a long gulp "God I needed this"

Adam rubbed her shoulder "Not long now babe" he assured her, handing some change to Liv who shoved it in her pocket, taking a mental note to chuck it in the till later.

"It's not quite a pint glass, but it should work" the teen explained, folding her arms as Victoria let out a chuckle and experimentally placed the now half empty cup on her 8 and a half month bump.

"Just you wait until his little legs kick it off, Liv here will have to tidy up all the mess" Adam smirked, winking at the girl  
" _His_ little legs?" Victoria asked smoothly "Know something I don't Mr Barton?"  
"Oh come on Vic it's obviously a boy"

Liv rolled her eyes at the arguing, she moved backwards to retreat behind the bar, and collided with something hard.

"Anyone would think people weren't meant to walk backwards" Robert drawled, wiping his mouth from the beer that had splashed in his face  
"Ha Ha" the girl replied "Shame your sense of humour won't make up for that shirt Rob" she shook her head in mock sadness before disappearing out the back.

Aaron snorted into his hand, his elbow propped on the bar as he rested his chin in his palm "Can't say I disagree" he smirked at his fiance.

Robert scowled, though there was a twinkle in his eye as he sat down on a stool, turning to look at his sister.

"Should I ask why there's a glass on Vic's stomach?"  
"Liv" was all Aaron responded with, moving to serve Nicola and Jimmy who had just walked in.

Realising that Aaron was too busy to chat properly Robert decided to join his sister and Adam, he carried his pint to their table and pulled up a chair.

"What do you reckon Rob? Boy or girl?" Adam questioned as soon as the man had sat down.  
"Ignore him" Victoria smiled sweetly at her husband "Adam here's just pretending to be a doctor"  
"It  _is_ to do with the shape of the bump! Mum told me!"

Robert chuckled into his glass as he took a long gulp "You can't guess the gender mate" he said once he'd finished  
"Told you" Victoria nodded in satisfaction  
"But it definitely looks like it could be a boy" Robert added casually, earning a crow of victory from Adam, who jumped up to grab himself a drink.

The siblings looked over at the bar where Adam and Aaron were mucking about, Robert rolled his eyes and turned back to his sister.  
"So how're you feeling?" he asked her, watching as she drummed a rhythm on her bump with her fingertips, the act made him smile.  
"I just want it out of me, I'm fed up of needing the loo every 5 minutes!"

Robert wrinkled his nose in distaste "Nice."

"In all honesty though I'm worried" Victoria admitted quietly, biting her lip as she made a point of staring at the tabletop.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Robert demanded, his eyes glossing over her for some form of injury or ailment he had failed to notice.

The woman sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose "I still feel like I'm too young, like I'm not ready to be a parent, what if I mess everything up?"

Robert smiled at her softly and rested a hand on her knee "Vic, you're probably gonna make mistakes, but it's only natural and you'll have a ton of people to help you raise this baby, in the end you'll be swatting us all away so you can do everything yourself. I know you little sister."

Victoria tilted her head and smiled at him "Thanks Rob" she said quietly, her eyes widening as her head shot down to her stomach.  
"What's that look for?" Her brother asked worriedly.

Wordlessly she took his hand, pressing it to her belly. Robert frowned in confusion until he felt a soft jolt touch his palm, followed by another. He released the breath he'd been holding, slowly drawing his hand back. He was barely aware of the tears in his eyes, yet he hurriedly blinked them away.

"That was..."  
"Weird?" His sister offered "Tell me about it, especially when it wakes you up at night...It reminds me of the scene in that horror film, what was it?"

"Alien?" Adam suggested, dropping back into his chair as Aaron pulled up on beside him and next to Robert.  
"That's the one" Victoria nodded, draining her orange juice "Anyway I should be getting off, got things to do."

"Babe you should've said, I wouldn't have bought the drink" Adam told her, already sliding his pint towards Aaron  
"Why? I'm leaving you here" she laughed "Could do with a few hours free of you flapping about" she bent down and kissed his cheek.  
"I don't flap" he grumbled, though he stared up at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes "I'll be home in a bit" he promised.

She smiled at him "I know" she said simply, reaching out and squeezing Robert's hand as a form of goodbye.  
"Don't you want someone to walk you home?" he frowned, reaching round the back of the chair for his jacket.  
"I may be pregnant but last time I checked my legs still worked" she assured him "I'll be fine."

The woman turned to Aaron who was sat back watching the scene with an amused glint in his eyes.  
"Well? Any offer from you Mr Dingle? Piggyback? Home-cooked meal?" she teased him  
"A piggyback with that bump would totally bugger up my back, and as for a home-cooked meal, I barely touch the oven, sorry Vic."

She beamed at him "At last a sensible response" she cheered, pinching his cheek "Good boy Aaron"  
"Gerroff" he swatted her away laughing as the three watched her leave the pub.

* * *

 

Robert didn't know what had woken him, he blinked his eyes sleepily, taking in the dark silhouettes around him as the bedroom furniture registered into his mind. The feel of Aaron sleeping beside him was warm, comforting, and he instinctively leaned over to check his fiance was still peacefully resting.

Satisfied that the disturbance had not come from Aaron, Robert let out a sigh as he reluctantly threw back the covers and slid from the bed, dragging on Aaron's dressing gown which had been left over the back of a chair.

The man quietly pulled open the bedroom door, wincing at the light from the hallway. They always left that light on now, Liv used to have nightmares when she first moved into the pub, and the sight of the gentle glow always soothed her when she woke up in a panic.

Thinking of Liv, Robert crept to her door and listened, he couldn't hear anything so he quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't the young girl who had woken him up. As he considered other possibilities, he felt a hand grip his arm and he whireled round ready to strike.

It was Liv. Standing in her pyjamas with one of Aaron's jumpers thrown over her top.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" she hissed, taking his elbow and pulling him to the stairs "Is Aaron up yet? I've been calling you, I would've come in to wake you but after last time..." she reeled off with a shudder that would have amused Robert had it not been the early hours of the morning.

"Liv" he stopped her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes "Are you okay? What's going on?"  
"It's Victoria" the teen told him in exasperation, the words sending an icy chill through Robert.  
"What? What's wrong with her?"

Liv sighed and opened her mouth to speak, stopping when Chas called up the stairs "Ahh at last he moves" she drawled "Get a move on will you, I told Adam we'd be there within half an hour."

With that she disappeared, and Robert was forced to turn back to Liv for an explanation.

"Adam said you weren't answering your phone so he rang the pub, Victoria's having the baby!"

Robert's jaw dropped, his mouth going dry "Are you sure?" he checked  
"Well duh, it's a pretty hard thing to get wrong, a human being sliding out of you" Liv snorted and folded her arms.

Robert finally released her shoulders, running a hand through his hair "But it's too early" he spoke after a while "She's only 8 and a half months..."

Liv nudged him "Just get dressed will you? And wake Aaron up, we need to go!"

She turned on her heel and charged downstairs, with her usual elephant sounding steps...Robert was glad to see there was at least some form of normality present in the house, even if it was just past 2am.

* * *

Aaron knuckled his eyes in an attempt to wake up, gratefully accepting the coffee Liv held out to him as he leant on the back of the sofa.

He looked over to where Robert was pacing back and forth, anxiously gnawing at his nails and occasionally dragging a hand through his hair. He had shaken Aaron awake whilst trying to get dressed. As a result he'd tripped over the leg of his jeans and landed on top of his fiance.

The thought made Aaron smile despite the early hour and the natural worry for Victoria. He understood Robert's stress though as he glanced over to Liv who was distractedly chewing the sleeve of her brother's jumper. He couldn't imagine his little sister having a baby, she was still a baby herself.

His inner monologue was interrupted as Chas burst through the door holding her keys triumphantly in the air. She had refused to let either of the boys drive as Aaron was barely awake and Robert was shaking too much. She herded the group out the door, locking it behind her.

Liv ran ahead to the car, moaning about the cold as she hurriedly clambered in. Chas hurrying after her and leaving the boys to bring up the rear.

Aaron reached out and took Robert's hand, squeezing it "Ready to be an Uncle?" he smiled.

His fiance turned to him, taking a deep breath as he glanced over to Keeper's Cottage, that home was about to get one person bigger, he thought, unable to stop the grin on his face.

"Can't wait"

 


	3. Chapter 3

Robert didn't realise his leg was jerking up and down until he felt Aaron's hand on his thigh. He unclenched his muscles at the touch and let out a sigh, sending a glance up the corridor.

"Having a baby takes ages" Liv yawned, covering her mouth as she leant her head on her brother's shoulder.

"It's no picnic for the woman pushing it out either" Chas quipped, curling her fingers round a polystyrene cup of coffee.

They'd reached the hospital and had been told to sit and wait on a row of uncomfortable plastic chairs. Aaron had text Adam to let them know they were there, but he hadn't had a reply.

"We could take bets" Liv piped up after a while "Boy or girl?"  
"Do you ever stop?" Aaron asked her, though there was an amused look in his eye.  
"Better than just sitting here" she grumbled, hunching down in her chair.

Chas shook her head, taking a long sip of coffee to keep herself from laughing. Aaron had to turn away too, directing his attention to Robert.

"She'll be fine" he said quietly.

His fiance simply nodded and looked back along the corridor, instantly jumping to his feet at the sight of Adam approaching them dressed in hospital scrubs.

"I'm a Dad" was all the man could say, tears rolling down his cheeks as Aaron got up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm made up for you mate" he beamed, ignoring the fact he had tears of his own welling in his eyes.

Robert waited until the congratulatory hug was over before he stepped forward.  
"Is Vic alright?" he questioned hesitantly.

Adam looked up at him, still grinning widely "She's amazing mate, she was asking for you, told her I'd bring you through."

He shuffled back and pushed open one of the double doors with his hand.

"We'll wait here sweetheart" Chas told the men softly, her hands resting on Liv's shoulders. The girl was smiling up at Adam but her blinks were getting longer and more frequent, Chas could tell she was about to pass out with sleep.

Aaron ruffled his sister's hair and took Robert's hand "Ready to meet your nephew?" he nudged him and looked over at Adam "I take it it is a boy, with that stupid grin on your face?"

But Adam shook his head "It's a little girl" he breathed "And she's perfect"

* * *

Victoria was sat up in bed when the three came in. Her hair was scraped back in a ponytail and there was still sweat lining her forehead, she looked tired but happy as she stared down at the little pink bundle in her arms.

'Beautiful' Robert thought to himself with a smile as he shut the door behind him.

"Congratulations Mummy" Aaron greeted, leaning over to peck her on the cheek. He snuck a glance down at the newborn and his eyes softened as he drew in his lower lip.    
"Thanks Aaron" her voice was soft and she could barely bring herself to take her eyes off the baby to look up at him.

Adam sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed his wife's temple "I'm so proud of you babe" he whispered, reaching out to gently touch the little girl's hand.  
The woman nestled into him, carefully passing their daughter over so he could have a cuddle. Robert took this as his chance and approached the bed.

"So my baby sister had a baby" his voice was shaking, in danger of cracking with emotion as he leant down and pulled Victoria into his arms.  
"She did indeed"  
"And there's no problem with her being a little early?"

Adam and Victoria exchanged a glance before the new Dad held his daughter out to her Uncle "See for yourself."

Robert swallowed the lump in his throat as he gently took his niece, he swore his heart skipped a beat as he looked down at her tiny face "She's beautiful" he croaked.

"Yeah are you sure Adam's the Dad?" Aaron teased, earning a slap to the back of the head from his mate.

The blonde took a step back from them, keeping the baby a safe distance from the ruckus as he cradled her "Have you got a name for her yet?" he questioned.

"There are a few in the works" Victoria admitted "But I think we've found a winner"  
"Oh?"

Adam joined Robert in the corner of the room and peered down at the baby with a grin, her gently stroked her cheek with his finger "Uncle Robert, Uncle Aaron? Meet Sophia Holly Barton" he whispered, realising his daughter was fading into sleep.

"It's perfect mate" Aaron smiled, walking over to them and resting a hand on Adam's back  
"She's perfect" he corrected "I can't believe she's finally here."

He was shaking his head, holding out his arms as Robert carefully handed her back. Sophia was placed into the cot beside Victoria's bed.

"I think I'm gonna try and get some rest" she spoke apologetically "Giving birth is kind of exhausting."

Adam bent down and kissed her, the kiss was long, lingering and full of love. As he pulled away he turned to the cot, tickling his daughter's tummy "Sleep well baby girl" he whispered "Keep an eye on Mummy for me?"

Victoria smiled at him sleepily "I'll see you in a bit."

Adam nodded, pulling off his scrubs and dumping them on a chair before leading Robert and Aaron from the room.

* * *

By now quite a crowd had gathered in the corridor. Chas was still there with Liv, who was looking more awake as she tampered with her phone. Moira was stood talking to Finn and Pete, while Doug and Diane were settled on the chairs both nursing coffee's.

"My baby boy!" Moira cried, rushing to him with tears in her eyes as he emerged through the doors.  
"You alright Mum?" he grinned, pulling her into a hug as he smiled round at the other's who were all passing on their congratulations.

"Well?" Diane began "Don't keep us in suspense."

Robert and Aaron took their seats with a shared smile, of course they already knew the answer, but they didn't want to take this moment away from Adam.

"Sophia Holly Barton, born at 2:45 this morning, she's perfect" he announced, glancing at his Mum, whose hand had flown to her mouth after hearing the middle name of her grandaughter.

"Congratulations pet" Diane beamed, getting up to hug him. Adam hugged her back tightly, pulling away only to be jumped on by his brothers.

"We're made up for you mate" Pete told him  
"Uncle Finn, how cool does that sound?"

Adam laughed at him, ruffling his hair as he was surrounded by the love in the room.

"How's Victoria doing?" Chas questioned  
"She's resting at the moment, but she's good, really good" Adam nodded, slipping an arm round Moira who was crying silently.

Doug dashed off to get the new Dad a drink as he settled down amongst friends and relatives to wait for Victoria to be ready for visitors.

* * *

 

"I'll be back in a sec" Robert mumbled to Aaron as he got to his feet.

His fiance turned to him with a frown "Where are you off to?"  
"Just the loo, calm down" the lie came easily to Robert as he shrugged on his jacket and disappeared up the corridor.

He found Victoria's room, and peering through the window he could see his sister sleeping peacefully. She looked so innocent, so young, so vulnerable. He just wanted to rush in there and wrap his arms round her, keep her safe forever.

Quietly he entered the room, the soft gurgling sound from the cot sent him over to his niece, who was lying on her back, brown eyes wide open. Robert couldn't help himself, he lifted the baby up and held her close to his chest, rocking her gently as he adjusted her weight in his arms.

"Hi Sophia" he whispered "I'm your Uncle Robert" he pulled back her blanket slightly and stroked her cheek. "Not many people like me, I've done some bad stuff in my time, but just know that I will do anything for you, anytime of day when you need me, you just call your Uncle Robert alright?"

The gurgling had stopped as Sophia looked up at him sleepily.

"You might hear some stories about me as you grow up, and I just hope that after it all you can still love me as much as I love you." His voice cracked and he bent down to kiss her on the the head.

"Of course she loves you" a voice interrupted softly.

Robert turned in surprise to see Victoria sat up in bed watching him.

"How long have you?-" he trailed off and she laughed  
"I'm a Mum now Robert, fine-tuned to the sound of crazy Uncles sneaking in to try and steal their niece" she smiled at him.

He let out a sigh, wandering over to the bed and taking a seat "What if she doesn't like me?"

Robert knew it sounded ridiculous, pathetic even, but he was terrified of the prospect of this tiny newborn bundle growing to detest him like many other relatives had.

Victoria leant across to play with one of her daughter's hands "Robert, she will love you, okay? I promise. She's gonna grow up seeing you nearly everyday, and I'm gonna tell her loads of great stories about when her Mummy and Uncle Robert were little. By the end of it you'll be wishing she did hate you because you're totally gonna be top of my babysitting list."

The pair looked down at Sophia with matching smiles of adoration.

"She really is perfect Vic" the man whispered, kissing his sister on the forehead.  
"Of course she is, she's got good genes hasn't she?" the woman smirked at him just as the door opened.

"Get lost on the way to the loo did you?" Aaron's voice was teasing as he looked over at the siblings.

"I was just on my way back" his fiance defended with a smile, handing his niece over to Victoria.

As the woman made to put Sophia back in her cot Aaron stepped further into the room "Don't suppose you'd trust Uncle Aaron to hold her? He missed out earlier."

Victoria beamed at him and carefully held the baby out for him to take in his arms.  
"She's so light!" he marvelled, swaying back and forth with her.  
"Hey she had the chance of an extra 2 months inside here feeding up" Victoria joked, patting her stomach "But she's impatient."

Robert and Aaron shared a look "So just like her parents then?" the blonde teased, getting up to join his fiance.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at him before watching the pair with a contented smile. They fawned over the newborn like there was nobody else in the room.

"Suits you" she told them after a while "Reckon you two would make great parents."

The men looked at each other and grinned "Maybe one day" Aaron agreed, carefully placing Sophia back into her cot before turning to Victoria "I hope you're ready for a shed load of hugs because I think Moira and Diane are about to burst out there" he told her.

Victoria wiped her forehead and stretched, padding over to where Adam had left her hospital bag on the chair. "Before I do anything I'm having a shower" she insisted "So they'll all have to wait a little while longer."

Aaron let out a chuckle and squeezed Robert's hand, heading for the door to leave.

Victoria gently took her brother's elbow "I meant what I said Rob, she's gonna love you, almost as much as I do" she whispered, wrapping her arms round his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you too" the blonde whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head before pulling away "We'll see you in a bit."

He walked over to Aaron and took his hand, smiling as he felt his fiance kiss him on the cheek.

Yeah, for Robert Sugden at that moment in time, life was good.

 

 

 


End file.
